


День святого Валечки Назарова

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: Валентинки по разным пейрингам ко Дню святого Валентина
Relationships: Джемал Асламбеков/Артур Максимов (Макс), Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс, Серго Барздемишвили/Тоня Звягинцева, Тимур Сафин/Ян Лявданский
Kudos: 12





	1. Джем

У Джема большие проблемы. 

Джем прекрасно это знает: дома отключили горячую воду; он умудрился рассорится с не желающим поступать на Высшее Истамом; из Ведомства пришли проверки и начальство впало в режим задушить-и-запретить, а у Джема три проекта, не вписывающихся в повестку; он игнорировал третье бабушкино приглашение в Душанбе; Макс грустно собирал вещи домой; Кеша наслушался каких-то терапевтических сказок и теперь каждый день писал друзьям всё, что он о них думает. Последнее не было бы чем-то плохим, если большая часть того, что думал Кеша о своих друзьях, не было бы оскорблениями.

“У тебя ужасно хромают заключительные части статей. Ты так и не научился закругляться” - Джем не отвечает, чувствуя непреодолимое желание начертить руну на двери, ворваться в его кабинет на Фрунзенской и _задушить его нахрен_. 

— Джем, — из-за перегородки выплывает Лиза. Лизе сорок, она ползает по журналистскому стеклу не первый год, моя хорошая, и третий месяц заставляет ползти по нему Джема. — Дедлайн был вчера, — и стучит по своим экстрадорогим часам указательным пальцем с огромным магическим перстнем. 

Джем откидывается на кресле:

— Вчера дедлайн был во вторник.

— Время идёт, всё меняется. Мне нужен материал к… — она смотрит на эти самые часы. — К восьми.

“Ты ебанулась”, нежным голосом думает Джем, но улыбается и салютует ей ото лба двумя пальцами. 

В результате он выползает из офиса в половину десятого, морально выжатый и ментально выебанный. Кеша продолжает слать свои терапевтические сообщения — “У тебя всегда был слишком большой нос” — а когда Джем стоит в очереди в старбаксе, звонит мама и плачущим голосом рассказывает, что Истам поругался со своим научруком по ВКР. 

— Как вас зовут? — мило улыбается Джему мальчик в зелёном фартуке, и Джем расстроено стонет, не отвлекаясь от набирания гневного сообщения:

— Неудачник.

Мальчик смеётся и оставляет ему свой номер на стаканчике. Кофе Джем выпивает, стаканчик с чувством лёгкой вины выкидывает — прости, думает, когда-нибудь ты встретишь какого-нибудь удачливого парня, который не чувствует себя инферналом, выбравшимся из могилы, и у которого…

— Да, мам, да, снова привет, да, я ему написал, пожалуйста, успокойся…

Домой он добирается к половине одиннадцатого, просто упав в такси — сил на дверехождение у него не остаётся. Чувствуя опостылевшую мигрень, он отпирает дверь кольцом, вваливается в коридор, готовый улечься прямо тут, на кафеле, и неаккуратно стягивает кроссовки мысками по задникам. В квартире горит свет, но стоит тишина — может, Макс спит? Он часто отсыпается во время московских каникул, но обычно к вечеру, наоборот, расхаживается и залипает то в книжке, то в ноутбуке. Сейчас в комнате пусто.

— Ты ведь не уехал на день раньше? — громко и грустно спрашивает Джем у квартиры, скидывая пальто. — Я этого сейчас не переживу.

Затем слышит плеск воды из ванной. Чисто на проверку, думая, что он заперся, Джем рассеянно дёргает дверь, но та неожиданно открывается, а кто Джем такой, чтобы не заглянуть?

Макс сидит, забравшись в ванну по нос, и смотрит на него смущенно-испуганно — спустя всё это время он всё ещё стесняется, и это забавляет Джема. Он распаренный, волосы потемнели, завились и облепили красное лицо. Спасительная картина, Джем чувствует, что немного воскресает. 

— Я не уехал, — говорит он, слегка вынырнув, — куда я поеду голым. 

Джем бы предложил пару вариантов, но вместо этого спрашивает:

— Дома горячей воды нет. Откуда ты?..

Макс моргает из-под спутанных волос:

— Больше не могу это скрывать. Я… волшебник.

Джем коротко смеётся, стаскивая с шеи шарф. В запаренной ванной быстро становится жарко, и он скидывает его на корзину для белья и оттягивает ворот футболки. 

— Может, выйдешь? — ереписто-смущенно спрашивает Макс, сверкая на него глазами, — я закончу и выйду. Ты даже не постучал!

Джем всё ещё посмеивается, но устало — и он действительно собирается выйти, когда Макс внезапно передумывает:

— Подойди сюда, — просит, отталкиваясь от бортинка ногами и выныривая по грудь. Волосы облепляют длинную шею, и он весь такой невозможно трогательный со своими не вмещающимися в ванную коленками, красным носом и остатками летнего загара по плечам. 

Джем послушно подходит — он чувствует себя аморфным и уставшим, и чтобы сейчас Макс не сделал, он даже сопротивляться не будет. Присаживась, он кладёт локти на бортики ванной, а подбородок на ладони. Макс тянется и влажными руками убирает растрепавшиеся за день волосы у него с лица. Проводит по лбу, кладёт большие пальцы на прикрытые глаза, массирует виски. Спрашивает:

— Сильно болит?

— Терпимо, — тихо отвечает Джем. 

— Я выберусь и сниму, — обещает Макс, у которого по лечебной всегда были лучшие оценки в классе. — Плохой день?

Джем выразительно морщится, давая оценку этому “плохому дню”, и Макс негромко смеётся, а потом прикасается губами к его брови — там, где после полудня поселилась мигрень. Губы у него горячие, но всё равно становится легче. Он весь горячий, насидевшийся в кипятке, знакомый и родной. Ладони скользят от лица дальше, к затылку, прогоняя боль, Макс целует другую бровь, затем скулу. 

— Весь день чувствовал, что тебе фигово, — говорит он, прижимаясь губами к коже. 

— Детка, — низким изумленным голосом дурачится Джем, — ты что, волшебник? 

— А ты что, с дажбога?

Джем фыркает, приподнимает голову и ловит максову улыбку губами. Он не знает, чего ему больше хочется: упасть на кровать и заснуть, выпить чаю с обезболивающим зельем, залезть к Максу в ванную прямо в одежде, попросить его не уезжать в Питер, сцеловать капли воды, бегущие по его шее, позволить ему унять свою головную боль, снова попросить его не уезжать в Питер… 

Макс кладёт пальцы на его щеки, отстраняется, смеётся, смешливые лучики разбегаются в уголках глаз, и Джем без задней мысли говорит:

— Я тебя люблю.

Макс замирает. Джем продолжает:

— Не уезжай. Останься здесь. Жить. Пожалуйста.


	2. Тимур

У Тимура всё на лице написано.

В этом нет никаких сомнений. Тимур чувствует себя неуютно в этом ощущении, будто ему стала маловата кожа. Это тоже было правдой — за два месяца лета он вытянулся, пришлось два раза заказывать новые брюки. “Ты вырастешь высоким, — сказала Альбина, поглядывая на него с кресла, пока швея снимала с него новые мерки, — наверное, даже выше папы”. Тимуру не хотелось злиться на неё за это лёгкое “папа”, но он всё равно злился. Тимуру не хотелось вырастать, но он всё равно рос. Наверное, ему не стоило хотеть и быть влюблённым — но тут так не работало. Он почему-то хотел. 

Ян — на два года старше, ему уже пятнадцать, почти шестнадцать — этим летом стал совсем красивым. Детская тимурова влюблённость, сначала неосознанная — что ты там понимаешь в девять лет — потом неузнанная, принимаемая за восхищение, наконец оформилось в чувство, у которого было название. Тимур был влюблён.

И это у него было написано на лице.

Он был уверен, что Ян всё знал. Когда за тобой увиваются молчаливой тенью, смотрят в рот, садятся поближе на дачных вечерах, стараются быть поближе и попадаться на глаза побольше — ну, у Тимура совсем не было опыта, но в Дурмстранге влюблённые девчонки вели себя точно так же. Его это не особо волновало. Ему просто нравился Ян.

— Вот вырастешь совсем, — вздыхает Ян, покачивая длинной изящной ногой в летнем мокасине, и сверкает на него светлыми глазами из-под светлой чёлки, — и все по тебе сохнуть будут, даже нечестно. Да, Никит? — один из его двоюродных кузенов, кто-то из основной ветви Лявданских, Тимур никогда особо не вникал, а после отъезда в Дурмстранг даже перестал пытаться, смеётся и кивает. — Эх, Тима, — Ян улыбается. — Доставишь ты всем проблем… годочков в восемнадцать. 

Тимур никому не хочет доставлять проблем. Тимур просто хочет, чтобы Ян продолжал на него смотреть и с ним разговаривать, вот так, как сейчас: по-доброму, пусть снисходительно, пусть как с младшим, неумным пацаном. Иногда Тимур робко думает, что ещё он бы хотел с Яном поцеловаться — но мысль его пугает своей наглостью, и он её прогоняет прочь. 

В июне, когда они выводят лошадей на прогулку, Ренат подкарауливает момент, когда никто не слышит, и злобно шипит:

— За Яном увиваешься, как тёлка. Ты что, пидор?

Ренату десять, и Тимур просто удивляется — откуда он понабрался? Слов “тёлка” и “пидор” он не знает — у него уже появляются проблемы с русским жаргоном — но по лицу Рената догадывается.

— Грегор тебя сейчас укусит, — вместо ответа говорит он и отворачивается.

Грегор прихватывает зубами Рената за плечо и тот орёт, а на ор все сбегаются. 

Тем же летом они посещают Лявданских в Карелии, и крытый бассейн становится для тощего костлявого Тимура катастрофой.

— Жирок, — говорит Ян, хлопая его ладонью по животу, а затем по бедрам. — Этим бокам необходим жирок. Вас в Дурмстранге совсем не кормят? Напиши мне, я пришлю тебе санкционку. У вас в школе есть сороки?

— Сороки? — глупо спрашивает Тимур, чувствуя, как от вида подтянутого Яна в плавках у него вспыхивают щеки. — Птицы?... Птицы есть. Много. Разных.

Ян смотрит на него сверху вниз, а потом звонко смеётся, хватая его за плечо. При смехе он запрокидывает голову, и выглядит так, что Тимуру хочется закрыть лицо ладонями.

— Птицы, — сквозь смех выдавливает он, — ох.. Тима, мальчик, я тебя так люблю.

Тимур расцветает в улыбке. Может быть, он как “телка”. Может быть, он “пидор”. Какая разница. 

Он искренне так считает — чувства к Яну заполняют его по капле, с каждым днём. Этим летом он вырастает и из детской любви: она становится серьёзнее, обстоятельнее, взрослее. Однажды он видит, как Яна игнорирует его отец, и, когда тот отворачивается, на его лице мелькает растерянность и горечь, едва уловимые, почти незаметные. Но Тимур замечает такие вещи. Он видит, как Ян смотрит на Эдика, старшего браты Никиты — легкомысленно, но с затаенной завистью. Видит, как тот общается со старшими, пытается походить на них. Всё это заставляет его чувствовать к Яну — не жалость. Ворочаясь и раздумывая в темноте спальни, он бы назвал это… Нежностью? Он бы хотел его защитить. Заставить его улыбаться. Слова не подбираются, есть только ощущения.

Ему очень хочется сделать Яна счастливым.

В конце лета, когда длинные дни заканчиваются, а возвращение в холодные холмы и темный замок Дурмстранга приближаются, Тимур решается. Он ни на что не надеется — Ян старше, умнее, и, наверное, ему нравятся девочки, но всё равно хочется сказать. Поделиться. Они долго не увидятся — с поступления в средний колледж студентам запрещено покидать школу даже летом — и, наверное, Тимур находит в себе храбрость именно поэтому. И ещё — потому что ему хочется, чтобы Ян знал, что всегда будет кто-то на его стороне. Пусть даже и далеко. Пусть даже и младше, глупее, не такой красивый, не такой изысканный… Может быть, для Яна это будет не важно.

Ян смеётся:

— Это очень мило, — улыбается, — но ты кем себя возомнил… — улыбка даёт трещину, и у Тимура заканчивается воздух в лёгких, — защитником? Очень мило, — повторяет он.

У Яна очень светлые и холодные глаза. 

— Найди себе в Дурмстранге мальчика, — даёт он ему совет, — подрочи ему, Тима, и всё пройдёт. У тебя как раз половое созревание в голове стучит, верно? Ну, ну, не страшно, — он кладёт ему руку на плечо. Она тоже холодная, особенно по сравнению с Тимуром, который чувствует себя горячим, будто в лихорадке. — Всё нормально. Ты просто… когда в следующий раз влюбишься, не будь таким очевидным, не пялься так, хвостом не виляй. Совет на будущее. 

— У меня не половое созревание, — очень тихо говорит Тимур. — Я в тебя влюблён.

Ян похлопывает его по плечу:

— Удачи в школе, Тимур. — И смеётся коротко и прохладно: — Увидимся ещё. Папе, главное, не рассказывай.


	3. Серго

— А мы успеем? — Тоха съедает ещё ложку и морщит нос, когда проезжающая машина бликует светом ей в глаза. В Москве жарко, и солнце припекает её открытое лицо: загар ложится на неё быстро и ровно, а волосы становятся светлее. 

— Да мы быстренько, — Серёжа проверяет время на телефоне, второй рукой привлекая её к себе за плечо, чтобы быстро проходящие мимо две деловые леди на каблуках её не сбили. — Одна ножка здесь, другая там. Тут три станции.

Она приникает к нему, с любопытством заглядывая в телефон:

— М-м-м, без пятнадцати… Ой, а что в чате пишут, покажи.

Серёжа показывает: Тимур предлагает на выбор три рубашки, Жанна отвергает каждую, тут же принимаются обсуждать итоги Франция-Англия, Даня кидает мемы. Тоха хихикает, выбирает с его телефона стикер с нарезкой из фильмов Тарантино. У неё нос в веснушках и мазок мороженного на щеке. 

В Москве жарко, лето, Садовое из-за чего-то перекрыли и теперь весь центр в пробках, прохожие на улицах — сандалии и туфли, майки и рубашки с коротким рукавом. Тоха в шортах, щеголяет оцарапанными коленками и серегиной рубашкой, завязанной на поясе, ест фисташковое мороженное — тоже серёгино, — и выбирает между сеансами на диснеевский мультфильм и криминальный боевик. Вариант со спортивной драмой они отмели, спасибо, такого и в школе достаточно.

В Москве жарко, лето, солнце припекает тохино красивое лицо, она щеголяет коленками и его рубашкой, а ещё — это их последнее лето перед выпуском. 

Серёге радостно, взволнованно, грустно — он грустит заранее, зная, что таких бестолковых и детских деньков уже не будет — а ещё он счастлив ну просто до одури.

Два месяца назад он спрашивает, поднимая взгляд от учебника: “Тох, — она лениво поворачивает голову, между носом и губой у неё зажат карандаш, а ноготь отстукивает по форумалм, — Тох, а мы когда выпустимся в следующем году, ты за меня выйдешь?”. 

Они встречаются год, а ещё им по восемнадцать. Совсем молодые, как говорит с любовью серёгин батя, совсем балбесы. 

— Блин, а скажи Жанне кольцевуху записать, — дёргает его за рукав Тоня и тычет пальцем в экран. — Хочу посмотреть, где они там с Джурой. 

— Давай сами запишем, — предлагает Серёга, — только дай сотру, у тебя тут.

Он стирает мороженное, а потом всё-таки целует её украдкой — такой простой чмок, они ж посреди улицы, а дети они приличные. Тоха хмыкает, переплетает их пальцы, они прибавляют шаг, и про Жанну с кольцевухой забывают — спускаются в переход, где не ловит, залипают на китайскую колонку с алиэкпресса в переходной лавке (“блин, смотри, какая прикольная”), покупают ещё мороженного, выруливают на поверхность — снова прямо под солнце на горячий асфальт. Серёжа щурится, ловит ветер: ему нравится летняя раскалённая Москва, привычная, солнечная, уютная. Ему нравится держать Тоху за руку или поверх плечей, чокаться с ней стаканчиком мороженного и идти до красной ветки неторопливо, так, будто у них не оставшийся месяц лета впереди, а, ну —

вся жизнь.

Два месяца назад Тоха убирает карандаш от лица, взволнованно заправляет прядь волос за ухо, наклоняет голову и почему-то шепотом спрашивает: “Ты сейчас серьёзно?”. Он кивает. Куда уж серьёзнее.

— Слушай, — говорит он, когда она всё-таки получает кольцевуху от Жанны и смеётся, — слушай, Тох, — она толкает его плечом в плечо, показывая, что слушает, но продолжает набирать сообщение. — Ты такая красивая, уж-жас просто.

— Ой, — закатывает она глаза, тут же отвлекаясь, но уши у неё краснеют, — что опять начинается? 

— Комплименты, — улыбается он во весь рот. 

Тоха — в одной руке мороженное, в другой телефон, — смотрит на него с весёлым прищуром, привстаёт на мысочки (ему всё равно приходится наклониться), быстро клюёт в губы (они всё ещё приличные дети). 

Два месяца назад Тоха смотрит на него, кусает нижнюю губу, а потом кивает — тоже серьёзно и обстоятельно. “Да, — говорит, — тогда выйду”. 

Сейчас она прячет телефон в карман и тянет его за руку: пальцы сплетены, Серёге нравится — ужас. И “нравится”, на самом деле, уже совсем и не подходящее слово. Не вмещается туда больше ничего, вот совсем.

— Тох, — снова говорит он, — а, Тох. 

— Ну чего? — она оглядывается. Весь нос в веснушках.

Серёжа улыбается самой счастливой улыбкой в мире:

— Люблю тебя, уж-жас просто.


	4. Кеша

— Я тебя люблю, — выдыхает Кеша, и Костя сбивается с ритма посередине движения. Замирает неловко, в нём, в Кеше, так близко, так интимно, насколько это вообще возможно — кешины ноги сжимают его бёдра, руки обхватывают плечи, глаза в глаза, сбитое на двоих дыхание. Костя успевает подумать о том, что во время секса люди могут такое выдавать на чистой эйфории, но Кеша повторяет: — Я люблю тебя.

Ответ ему не нужен — он прижимается к нему ртом, руками, животом, кажется, будто сердцем, шепчет "двигайся". И Костя двигается.

А два часа спустя, сидя на кухне с чашкой кофе – в четыре часа утра, но кого ебёт – и с лениво болтающимся на ноге шлёпком, говорит:

— М-м-м, зай. Слушай.

Кеша закатывает глаза — какая я тебе к херам собачьим зая, — и, не отрываясь от телефона, приподнимает брови. Отпускные веснушки всё ещё не сошли с плеч и лица, кончики волос всё ещё бликуют в рыжий (Костя ужасно удивился, узнав, что такое бывает) в свете кухонной лампы, пальцы, которые час назад обхватывали его член, обхватывают чашку — в общем, красиво, супер. Косте нравится ощущение, что ему достался самый красивый человек на свете — он как будто выиграл приз.

— Ну? — спрашивает Кеша, когда молчание затягивается, и интуитивно чувствует, что Костя ждёт, пока он отложит телефон. Только поэтому он принципиально ещё добрых две минуты пялится в экран, пролистывая свои дурацкие уведы из дурацких рабочих чатов в телеграме, и только потом со вздохом откладывает его на кухонную тумбу. Отпивает чай и спрашивает: — Чего ты зайкал? Не грызи карандаш.

Костя послушно откладывает карандаш, а потом решает, что честность — лучшая стратегия, и говорит:

— Ты во время секса сказал, что… — и замолкает, чувствуя внезапную неуверенность в том, что это можно говорить вслух при ярком кухонном свете. Кеша раньше не признавался — и, может быть, следовало подождать, не давить, аккуратненько подстроить-

— Что? Вставь мне глубже? — Кеша отпивает ещё глоток. — Или что я тебя люблю?

Нда, вот тебе и аккуратненько.

Костя смотрит на него — ничего не говорит о том, что Кеша закрывается, захлопывается, не позволяя лезть в свой с трудом выстроенный эмоциональный баланс, как иногда бывало. Нет, он смотрит прямо, опирается бёдрами на стойку расслабленно, пьёт свой невкусный чай.

— Технически, — всё равно осторожно говорит Костя, — ты сказал обе вещи, но я бы хотел обсудить… вторую.

Кеша наклоняет голову — движение к плечу вязкое, медленное. Взгляд задумчивый, но открытый. Потом повторяет:

— Я тебя люблю. Что тут обсуждать?

И Костя теряется с ответом.

Возможно, обсуждать было и нечего: Костя любил Кешу, Кеша любил Костю, хэппи энд, конец истории. Любовь Кости к Кеше была первым осознанным выбором, который он сделал в подростковом возрасте — потому что отказаться от Кеши было бы куда правильней, куда легче, а это именно тот путь, которым он тогда предпочитал следовать. А он не отказался. Любил за что, но больше — вопреки. 

Любовь Кеши к Косте…

Косте до сих пор иногда казалось, что вот это нежное, это трогательное, это глубокое, что у них есть, держится на его, костика, фантазиях и желании придавать значение каждой мелочи. Что однажды Кеша вроде как оглянётся, поймёт, что можно найти кого-нибудь получше, и-

— Почему ты делаешь такое лицо? — спрашивает настоящий Кеша, невозможно домашний с этой чашкой и такой же красивый. Может, в этом всё дело, может, рядом с красивыми людьми всегда так, может… Может, Костик просто идиот, который в четыре часа ночи загоняется из-за вещей, которые сам себе выдумал.

— Я не знаю, — растерянно отвечает он, складывая руки на столе и переводя взгляд на них. — Извини, правда, не знаю. Размазало наверное слегка.

Он слышит, как Кеша отставляет чашку, и отодвигается, когда тот присаживается рядом с ним на кухонную кушетку. Кеша не заставляет его повернуться, только тянет руку и гладит по щеке, молчит некоторое время. Затем неожиданно серьёзно говорит ещё раз:

— Я тебя люблю, — господи, слишком много признаний за одну ночь, где подвох, — я… Очень сильно. В школе я был влюблён, а сейчас — другое чувство. Понимаешь? Кость.

Кеша редко говорит так открыто — чаще он ёрничает, стараясь скрыть неловкость или уйти от ответа. Так он начинает говорить только тогда, когда Костя теряет опору под ногами — когда боится, что не пройдёт, нервничает, что не оправдает ожиданий, волнуется, что делает недостаточно. Тогда у Кеши появляется этот голос. 

Костя ловит поглаживание, прижимает ладонь щекой к плечу. Он сам не знает, почему его так застигло — и, главное, с чего бы. Ему бы радоваться, крутится под ногами восторженным котом, просить сказать еще и ещё раз — пока он не поверит, что взаправду.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — говорит Кеша, и Костя фыркает, целует его ладонь. Потом, наконец, на него смотрит, и немножечко забывает, как дышать: взгляд у Кеши нежный и доверчивый. — У тебя много тупых мыслей в голове, потому что ты дебил. — "Дебил" он произносит с интонацией "чудесный" или "замечательный". — Но ты лучшее, что со мной случалось. Вообще, — сглатывает, — в жизни. Смирись с этим, будь любезен.

Костя не может с собой ничего поделать: смеётся, утыкаясь в его ладонь, и кивает, да, смирюсь, куда деваться. Он чувствует себя счастливым, влюблённым – любящим – и любимым. Мысли вернутся — Костя знает, что он невротик, и знает, что постоянно во всём сомневается; Кеша ещё не раз скажет что-то обидное и болезненное во время ссор — это, ну, Кеша. Но сейчас Костя верит. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он в ответ. И добавляет: — Мне не нравится слово "тоже".

— Мне тоже, — хмыкает Кеша и смех разливается между ними, лёгкий и непринуждённый.

А затем Костя его целует.


End file.
